Finally Mine
by Addison Black-Clearwater
Summary: Jacob and Leah's wedding, and Bella has to ruin it with her phychopathic ways. Can't decide between one-shot and real thing, but I might add another chapter! Please review! Rated T for safety!


**Okay, so if you like Bella, I suggest you do not read any farther. **

**I HATE Bella, and this is Leah's day. Toodles(?)!!!**

**I listened to Daughtry _It's Not Over _writing this, so you can if you want!**

**I think listening to music while reading can increase the feeling behind it. **

* * *

It was Leah's wedding. Her new found friendship with Rosalie and Alice helped her. She forgave Emily, though she never really did anything.

It was a small wedding. Leah's dress wasn't poofy, and overdone; it was a natural flowing dress. It had a red sash across the waist, but it was a dark red, almost crimson, that matched her bouquet.

Alice and Rosalie were putting the finishing touches on her dress, hair, and makeup.

"I love your hair. Bella's no fun anymore because it doesn't grow, you know. It's like, dead," Alice said.

Rosalie sat in the back, waiting for Leah. Since her father was late (in the sense of death, not time wise. Late is a better word for dead.) Leah decided that Rose and Alice were going to walk her down the aisle. Like a girl's night out thing, not a lesbian thing.

Leah had her bangs framing her face, with her now long hair done up in special swirls with tiny, microscopic crystals so she was almost shining.

She held her roses, and asked, "How do I look?"

"Perfect. But why roses? I mean... it's so done," Rosalie asked.

"Isn't your name Rose though?" Alice asked.

"Look," Leah said, with humor laying thick in the air, "men are like roses. You have to watch out for the pricks." They laughed together and there was a small tap at the door.

Bella Cullen.

Jacob was almost vampire family, and Leah's new best friends were vampires, so they invited all of them.

"Come in," Leah chimed.

Bella emerged from behind the door, and asked, "Can I talk to Leah alone?" Rosalie and Alice left the room, and Bella took a seat on Alice's chair.

"Leah..." She began. "I can't let you marry Jake."

Leah's eyes went large. "_You _can't? I don't think _you_ have that power."

"But I do." Her voice was dripping with seriousness. "Jake was mine first."

"You let him go, leech. You and your bloodsucker can leave. You left him. You stepped on him to reach your leech, and to make sure you reached him, you used Jacob's heart for extra length. Now you can live your life. With your kid, your family, you _love_, without Jacob." Leah was glaring her most angry glare. "You mess this up, that'll be crossing the line. Treaty or no treaty. I'll kill Edward first, just to make you suffer. Then your kid. I will make sure she dies slowly and painfully. Then, you shall be lit o fire. Once your body is charred to an extent that you're still_ almost_ breathing, I'll rip your head off. Got it, bitch?"

"I don't care. Jacob will never forgive you, and that'll be the end of that. You can't touch me," Bella taunted.

"You can't ruin this for me. I love him too much. THis is my day. You had yours. This is finally mine." Leah was killing all the flowers in her hand with her death grip.

"Rose! Alice! Come here!" Bella called, grabbing Leah's arm, forcing her back into the chair.

"Do you think _Leah_ is right for Jacob?" Bella spat with venom.

Rosalie and Alice exchanged glances and replied, "Utterly and completely."

"What?" Bella yelled.

"Bella, you've had everything handed to you. You think your so tough because your parent s are divorced. Boo hoo! Okay, my dad is dead. So if I hate my mom, like you, I can't run away to my father. You perfect vampire boyfriend left you for three months? Well I can see why! My boyfriend left me for my cousin- and I didn't get to fall back in love with him. I had to see him everyday and watch him drool over my cousin- my best friend! You think you have it hard!?" Leah was screaming. She was horrified how Bella could charge in on her wedding and spoil it.

"Leah, let's go, before you're makeup runs," Alice pleaded.

"Bella, sit in the pew, and be quiet. Don't say a word, unless it's something nice. I may not be able to pull the curtains over Edward's eyes away, but I can with Jazz and Emmett. And you can't ruin something because you don't agreed with it. Grow up! I mean, I didn't want you as a vampire because you were giving up everything I wish I could have, but I didn't stop it. Now go!" Rosalie yelled. Bella almost cowered and left.

Alice and Rosalie hooked arms with Leah and walked down the aisle.

* * *

It was the after party. Alice couldn't see it because it involved wolves. Bella punched Leah, and shoved her head uder the punch bowl.

Even with Bella's new vamp strength, she could not take a pissed off wolf Leah. Leah did lie about the "kill your kid/husband" thing, but she did go after Bella.

She growled and was almost foaming from the mouth when she pinned down Bella. She was snapping in her face. Rosalie and Alice held Edward back, and Esme took Renesemee.

But that's not what ruined it. Without thinking, Jacob phased, and slammed into Leah. He didn't want to, but something made him. Leah smashed into the wall. Luckily, everyone there knew about wolves/vampires. Basically imprinters and imprintees.

Jacob bit Bella's arm, but not hard enough to rip it off, just to penetrate the skin, but by then Leah was gone. She flew out the window, leaving them, he love, her friends, her family, her happiness, all in a blank memory in the back o her mind.

Jacob couldn't here her thoughts anymore. Leah had began her own pack. With just herself.

She planned to return, re-join the pack, just not now. Not while she was so vulnerable.

She built up walls to keep love out, and Jacob tore them down, allowing her to get hurt. As far as everyone knew, Jacob was the one who caused it.

Few never forgave him, like Seth and Leah's mom, Sue. He just kept promising she would come back and counted the hours.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? It might be a one-shot, unless the comments say different. So comment! Please!**

**PS: Sorry about typos!**


End file.
